The present invention pertains to a seat pedestal and more particularly to a height adjustable boat seat pedestal.
Adjustable seat pedestals that allow a user to raise or lower the height of an associated and supported boat seat according to the user's requirements are well known. With the demand and requirements toward easily operable, lightweight and durable seating systems on the rise, boat owners and boat manufacturers are increasingly particular about the products they purchase and/or install on their boats. These seat pedestals typically include at least two telescoping cylinders and a height adjustment device connected directly to the cylinders for adjusting the cooperative length of the cylinders.
Heretofore, seat pedestals have been designed with an emphasis on durability with spatial constraints being less considered. The relatively large cylinders associated with these seat pedestals are significantly heavy, as are the mechanisms involved with the adjustability of the seat pedestal. The resulting excessive weight of the seat pedestals is unacceptable to both boat manufacturers and operators seeking to reduce the weight of their boats in order to gain increased fuel economy and allow for more cargo to be supported by a given boat plan. Moreover, complex adjustment mechanisms prevent or inhibit boat owners from maintaining the seat pedestal, thereby requiring service by trained and relatively expensive technicians.
Accordingly, an adjustable seat pedestal is desired that is relatively lightweight and low cost, while simultaneously having an uncomplicated design that may be operated and maintained by even unskilled persons, is versatile between varying seating configurations and requirements, and is capable of a long operating lift.